


Our little Green Bean

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Classified and Padded [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Tony, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, baby!Bruce, daddy!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Bruce has been hiding.He's always hid.But he's been hiding something big.Well...little is the best word.He got caught and now he's stuck with two daddy's and a baby brother.





	1. Caught in the act.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so yeah. A lot of you predicted that Bruce was the new little but read the description of the series this is in. 3 littles. That means after this story there is another to come. So whoop.
> 
> After the story's of how the three littles get together I am open to requests.

Bruce had been watching Tony, Bucky and Bruce.

He wasn't jelous.

He totally wasn't.

He was.

He'd known he was a little for a while, refused that side to him. Said he didn't need that part of him, he'd lose control too easily and then what? The hulk would just show up and ruin everything. He couldn't let that happen. 

He wouldn't.

That's why when he lost control of his head space he freaked out. No, he didn't hulk out but god he wish he did because he couldn't look at his team right now as he sobbed on the floor loudly, in a puddle of his own urine and clung to his own shirt trying to hug him self and calm down. The Hulk made no noise, didn't even stir as he sobbed loudly. Tony's small voice tried to break through. "Bruce? Bruce what's wrong? What's goin' on?" Tony tried, almost slipping him self. He had to have control, his science bro was having some kind of breakdown. Getting up he sniffles and calls out. "Friday, get Bubby or papa!" He asks, soon breaking down with Bruce.

Bruce didn't know how long the two of them cried for, or who picked him up. He did know he cried more when he heard a voice coo at him and try to tell him accident's happen. Bruce just kept sobbing as the hands and people tried to comfort him. At some point he'd sobbed him self to sleep with a soft voice whispering to him gently. "Oh Brucey bear, why didn't you tell us?"

***************

When Bruce woke up he realised two things.

  * The first was that he was still incredibly little.
  * The second being that he had a diaper on.



Both options terrified him yet the hulk remained silent as he sobbed out. He jumped when Bucky's face appeared in front of him. Bruce could feel his face go bright red as Bucky felt the diaper around his waist and chuckled lightly. "Hey big guy." He mumbles, wiping the tear marks away from Bruce's face. "I know you're feeling real little right now, and I don't want to guess why you didn't tell us but I think you should know that me and Stevie's got you" He whispers, Bruce shook his head anyway a sob escaped him as Bucky lifted him up and hugged him close. "Be little Bruce. We aren't going to do anything. I promise" Bruce gave a heavy sob and clung to Bucky as he cried.

///////

Tony watched from the doorway, a sniffle escaping him as he watched his Science Bro cry his eyes out on his Bubby. He wanted him to be happy. He didn't know why he wasn't happy but he was going to make him happy. Tony let out a soft gasp as Steve lifted him onto his hip and walked to the kitchen. Humming gently to the boy Steve placed him on his lap in the front room, making sure he faced him. "Baby boy, are you ok?" He asks gently.

"Bruce....Bruce sad...an' an' he lie' 'bout being lil. Wanna make 'im happy" Tony mumbles into Steve who just sighs heavily.

"I know big guy" He rubs Tony's back lightly. "I'm sure he has his reasons, I mean...it's Bruce. He doesn't do anything without reason." He mummers softly to Tony who just nods.

"He be happy if....if we let 'im be lil?" He asks gently, Steve nods.

"Yeah bud, he's gonna go on the same schedule as you. Get him some proper little time once we know his age range." He pauses. "I don't think he's this young usually. But if he hasn't been little for a while...." He mumbles and Tony nods tiredly listening to his Papa mumble to him self. 

**_'Let the grown up's handle this one. Bruce will be fine'_ ** He thinks to him self as his eyes closed.

************

The next time Bruce woke up, he was feeling a lot bigger then before. He could think better and one thing he was thinking was **_'Who the hell is cradling me?'_** before he pushed away with a grunt. 

"Hey, stop that Bruce" Bucky's voice rings above him and Bruce groans in annoyance, pushing against the man again with a second grunt he froze as a sharp swat landed on his rear. "That's a warning Bruce." Bucky said sternly, Bruce glanced up at him, swallowed hard and finally forced his words out.

"Bucky. I'm big" He says seriously, Bucky just snorts and looks at him.

"Yeah? What's an atom do?" He asks and Bruce rolls his eyes at the question.

"They make up everything" He mumbles, Bucky grunts and pulls the man up so he's sitting on his lap. Bruce squirms as he realised he was wearing a soaked diaper."Bucky, I need to get dressed" He complains, Bucky seems to ignore him for a few breaths before making him look into his eyes.

"Bruce Banner." His stern voice made Bruce feel nervous and he squirmed a little trying to look anywhere but Bucky's grey eyes. "You want to explain why you hid your classification? Why you purposely refused your head space for so long you had a crash in the middle of a highly dangerous lab?" Bucky questions, Bruce gulps and closes his eyes. "I'm waiting for an answer Bruce. I can stay here all day." He says casually and Bruce knew he was anything but casual.

"....I was scared" He mumbles, before Bucky could talk he continues. "The Hulk...He can get triggered by some stupid things sometimes....I was scared I'd get up set and...." He sniffled. "I was scared he'd come out" He mumbles, he felt Bucky flinch a little and peaked at him. Bucky looked calm as ever but his hold on Bruce had tightened.

"Did he....did he make any noises when you had your melt down earlier?" He asks softly, watching Bruce shake his head in denial he ponders quietly. "Then who's to say the Hulk doesn't know when you are and aren't in danger." He says matter of factly, Bruce blinks in surprise. "Think about it, he's apart of you right? So he knows your biological needs to a T. If he realises your anger is misplaced because you're little at the time and just lets you go. I don't think you need to worry and if you think the hulk is coming back. Just let us know" Bruce stared at him in silence as Bucky puts this together and Bruce looks away, his eyes tearing up. 

"How'd....You're not allowed to figure stuff out that fast! I-I've been trying to figure it out for years and then you come in and-an' an' just -" Bruce didn't realise tears where running down his cheeks, till Bucky's hand catches a few tears and coo's.

"Oh baby boy, you really weren't trying to be naughty where you?" He asks gently, Bruce whimpers and Bucky pulls him closer. "It's ok. Listen, me and Steve will look after you. Tony already wants to meet you but maybe for now you should go to sleep?" He suggests. Bruce tried to argue but found a pacifier being slipped into his mouth. "I know you won't admit it but you know that Littles that push their head spaces away tend to crash to a lot younger ages then their usual space. Right now you need a lot of sleep. And that's what you'll get." He brushes some curls from Bruce's head and smiles lightly. "We'll be here when those honey coloured eyes of yours open" He promises, watching as for the third and last time for the evening Bruce's eyes close.

*******

After ensuring Bruce was safe inside the bed Bucky left to inform Steve what was going on. He almost melted at the sight in front of him. Tony had managed to fall asleep on Steve's chest and had made it near impossible for the man to remove him. So Steve had taken to cleaning up whilst carrying the little as he slept. Bucky crooned a little and walked over with a smile on his face. "Hey you" He whispers to Steve, Steve waves awkwardly and smiles. "Had a chat with Bruce. About hiding and denying his head space." He mummers and Steve instantly looks worried. "He was scared that the big green giant would come out when he was little" Steve winced a little. "I know. Poor guy's been living in fear he'd hurt people, but we've figured out that won't happen. He's going to let us look after him Steve." He says happily. "Tony and Bruce. Our little science boys" He teased and Steve let out a soft chuckle.

Maybe everything would be ok.


	2. Day one of forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The schedule they're on
> 
> 7.00 - Breakfast and morning bottle  
> 8.00 - Play/TV/Cuddle time.  
> 10.00 - Nap time. .  
> 12.00 - Lunch  
> 13.00 - Play/Cuddle/TV time - Can also be Art's and crafts time.   
> 15.00 - Nap time.  
> 18.00 - Dinner time  
> 19.00 - Bath time  
> 20.00 - Bed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, when Tony is little he isn't Tony Stark the genius adult.
> 
> He is Tony Rogers, Steve and Buckys smart little baby

Bruce woke up the next day to noises going on down the hall, he was feeling big at that moment and got up. He noticed the sleeping Bucky on the bed and slowly got away from the soldier. He walks down the hall and almost jumped when he saw Steve step out of one of the spare rooms on their floor. "Hey Bruce." He coo's and Bruce blushed darkly.

"I'm big right now Steve" He says softly, Steve nods.

"Ok, well Tony's not very big right now, do you think you could help me by distracting him whilst I do breakfast, I need to get him up right now" Steve smiles and Bruce fidgets a little. 

"Guess so" He mumbles, following the taller man into Tony's nursery he watches him lift him up. Tony caught sight of Bruce and flung his arms out past Steve's neck in excitement. Steve 'stumbled' a little and chuckles. 

"Calm down Tones. Bruce isn't going no where" He coo's. Tony pouts a little and makes a few grunts and reaches out a little more.

"Bru!" He whines, Steve sets the boy on the changing table and quickly gets him in a clean diaper before carrying him towards the door. Bruce felt him self get a bit jealous of all the attention Tony was getting but ignored it. Following closely behind until Steve stops in the doorway and chuckles.

"That's right, I need to get you into something clean too Bruce" He says setting Tony on the floor and lifting Bruce up. The smaller male squeaks a little and wiggles in his hold.

"H-Hey I'm big right now" He complains, Steve glances at him as he pulls out a fresh diaper and supplies with a shrug. 

"You're slipping Bruce" Steve says casually and before Bruce can argue a pacifier is popped into his mouth and he sucks immediately. "I only know you're slipping because you just watched me diaper Tony, sucking your thumb the whole time" Steve mumbles, getting Bruce's legs up as he slides a new diaper under him. "Right now you could slip any time. You might waver between big and little for a while but I'm positive you're going to settle into a little head space soon. So for now let us help" Bruce pouts at him from his spot on the table as Steve brushes the tabs down.

"Papa! Bruuuuu" Tony coo's as Steve hoists Bruce into one arm and takes Tony in the other. He heads into the front room and sets them down in Tony's play pen as Steve turns and leaves. Bruce spots a second high chair sitting in the kitchen and groans a little, he huffs as Tony hands him a block to play with.

**_'I'm still big, I don't need to be diapered or babied'_ ** He thinks to him self, though he doesn't realise he'd taken the block and just held it close. Tears sat in his eyes as Tony babbled and played. _**'I'm big'** _ He keeps thinking. It didn't take long for those tears to fall. Especially when he heard Bucky's voice coo at him gently.

"Oh baby boy, what's the matter?" He asks as he sets Bruce on his hip and bounces him. Bruce shook his head, a shaky hand trying to get the pacifier out. Bucky removed it for him and Bruce immediately started talking.

"'M big Buck. Big!" He says with a sob escaping his throat, Bucky coo's a little and rocks him a little on his hip. "Big" He whimpers.

"Bruce it's ok. If you're little right now no one is going to make fun of you" He coo'd watching Bruce shake his head,

"Can't" He tries to get his words out.

"I know you're scared the hulk will come out but we promise if he starts coming out we'll handle it." Bucky coo'd a little. He thinks softly and sits on the sofa with Bruce. Eye's on Tony for a second to see him still playing, a soft smile graced his lips. "Whilst you can talk lets chat about your age range ok?" He pauses. "Where do you fall age range wise? Tony falls between 1 to 18 months old. If we're really lucky he goes up to 3" He said gently. Bruce squirms with a sniffle.

"1 to...2ish though I usually stay at just over one." He mumbles, Bucky nods. 

"Ok, we can deal with that" He says gently, rubbing the boys back. "Me and Steve have some rules that you need to listen to. We've tweaked them a bit so they're similar to Tony's just let talk about the suit." The man stood and carried Bruce over to the wall. Next to Tony's gold and red bordered rule list stood a green and purple one. Bucky watched Bruce look it over.

  * **Don't Fight Headspace**
  * **No little's in the lab.**
  * **Don't lie.**
  * **Don't leave your toys out if you aren't playing with them.**
  * **Please and Thankyou's must be used**
  * **No swearing**
  * **Any accidents or feeling little go straight to an adult.**
  * **Feeling too little/big for something tell us. Saying no now doesn't mean it's a no forever.**
  * **No going on call outs if Little.**



Bruce scrunched his nose up a little and huffed a bit, looking at Bucky with a slight pout. "I like the lab though" He mumbles, Bucky chuckles a little.

"So does Tony but right now it's off limits to little boys." He pauses a bit and glances behind Bruce. Bruce tries to turn and see but Bucky stops him. "Let's get you in your chair then we can go over the schedule with you and Tones. He knows it off by heart right now and I bet you'll love the yummy food Steve made." Bucky didn't let Bruce argue as he lifted him up and set him in the chair. Bruce struggled as Bucky clipped him in and put the tray on. Bruce looked at his chair and realised it was made with Hulk's pictures all over it with 'SMASH'. Bruce glared at Bucky as he grinned at him and left to grab Tony.

Tony's chair was covered in Iron-man pictures and he happily squealed when he was clipped in. Bruce didn't know how he was so relaxed with all of this. He watched as Bucky went over towards Steve and helped him, talking in hushed whispers.

//////

Walking over to Steve, Bucky grabbed two bibs. Both were identical blue bibs with 'Feed me' written above a little yellow chick. He glanced at the scrambled eggs in the pan and whispers into Steve's ear. "Green bean's between head spaces. Iron babies down and happy" He mutters, Steve nods smirking.

"We'll get him down, just keep babying him. It's what we did with Tony when he first started. Just keep at it until he's down." He shrugs lightly. "If it doesn't work then we'll try different tactics. Give Phil a call." He says with a chuckle. Bucky nods, giving Steve a kiss as he fills two bottles with milk and bringing it over to the boys. Bruce fidgets at the sight of it.

//////

Bruce spotted the bottles and the bibs the moment he walked over, he wasn't sure whether to be nervous or excited. Tony was clearly excited from the squeal he let out at the sight of his bottle. Along with his chanting. "BaBaBaBa!" Bucky smiles a little clipping the bibs around their necks and handing them each a bottle. Bruce looked at it silently and Bucky smiles a bit at him.

"Can you be a big boy and drink from your bottle Bruce? Just whilst Stevie makes some more eggs" He coo'd a little, Bruce felt his face heat up and nodded ever so slightly. "Good boy" Bruce felt his heart warm up at the praise and smiled lightly at Bucky.

*******

Food went as expected, Tony got his eggs everywhere but his mouth until Steve fed him. Bruce had managed to eat a few bites before claiming to be full. Neither of the caregivers pushed it because they knew it was nerves that where setting him off.

Bucky lifted Bruce up and walked to the front room to where the play pen set. Bruce expected to be placed in side the pen until he was lowered down into a bouncer. A blanket was tucked around him and he was pulled close to the sofa where Bucky could bounce him without moving to much. Bruce blinked a little. "Bucky?" He asks confused, the man glanced down at him. Tony was already happily sat watching the first instalment of Toy story.

"Shh baby boy. Just watch the film ok?" He asks, when Bruce tries to argue Bucky pops a pacifier into his mouth and bounces him a bit. Bruce was turned to face the TV and watch as Tony played in front of him as well as watched the TV. After a few minutes of silence Bucky spoke. "I know you think this is unfair right now Bruce, but Tony slept a lot last night. You slept maybe 3 hours in total. So just let your self rest ok? We'll get you up soon" Bruce wanted to argue, he really did but the rhythm of bouncing and sucking the pacifier was too much and soon he was asleep. Bucky glanced at the time, it was 9.45 in the morning and Tony was a ball of energy. Going off schedule for the day wouldn't be too bad as long as they got Tony and Bruce to bed by 8 tonight.

Steve came over with a bottle of juice and placed it next to Tony, he was covered in paint from his side project in the spare room and smiled. Tony looked up with big tired eyes and Bucky had to wonder where the energy had just drained to. "Sleepy baby boy?" Steve asks, a glance at the time. 9.56. 

"....Lil bit" He mumbles a pout on his face as Steve smiles, lifting the boy up he rocks him a bit.

"We'll get you in your crib to sleep a bit yeah?" He asks gently, Tony just grunts in response, already falling asleep on his shoulder. Steve hummed softly as he left the room with the sleepy boy.

*************

When Bruce was woken from his nap by hands pulling on the blanket he grumbled and pulled at it. He wanted to sleep thank you very much.

"Bruuuuuuu!" Tony's voice whines, pulling at it more as Bruce's eyes lazily opened and looked at the little who was no longer clad in his footie pajama's but in a blue vest. "Get up, playyyy" Tony tries to pull the blankets but Bruce just grunts a bit.

"No" He whines out, Tony pouts a bit but keeps trying until Bucky comes in and he freezes.

"Anthony Rogers, What did we say about waking your brother?" Bucky scolds a little. Tony sticks his lip out and Bruce blinks in confusion as Bucky puts Tony in the corner with a swat. "Hey Bruce, did Tony wake you?" He asks crouching down in front of Bruce. His hand reaching under the blanket and cupping the diaper that hung off Bruce's hip and smiled sweetly. "Lets get you clean and then we can have some lunch" He lifts the boy up with a smile as he wiggles.

"Bucky..." He mutters, the man ignores him and bounces him a little calling over his shoulder.

"No moving, Tony. You know Friday will tell me" Bucky says leaving with Bruce into Tony's nursery. Bruce wiggled anxiously and gulped as Bucky took the diaper off and smiled at him, "You're doing so well Bruce. Using your diaper like a good boy" He coo'd and Bruce blushed more. He could feel him self slipping more when Bucky cleaned him and taped the diaper closed. He let out a soft whisper of a giggle that had Bucky smiling at him.

"Buh" He says with a smile and Bucky coo's a little.

"There's my happy little boy, lets go play with Tony yeah?" He coo's walking to the front room and takes Tony out of the corner. Setting Bruce on the floor he hugs the little and kisses his head. "Hey sweet pea, thank you for listening. Just be a bit more patient ok?" He asks, watching the little nod he smiles. "Good. Now Brucey is finally ready to play so why don't you go and show him your toys whilst I make some sandwiches and fruit slices yeah?" He asks, Tony sends him a beaming smile and grabs Bruce's hand.

"Bru! Gots'a see my lego' they are so cool!" He squeals a little, dragging him to his toys. The two littles play with the Lego's, building towers happily.

Bucky watched from his spot in the kitchen as he made two ham sandwiches and cuts some apples up and mixed them with grapes. He made a note to himself that they had to get Bruce some clothes of his own as Tony's where just a bit too small length wise on him.

************

It was finally time to put the boys to bed. Bruce had been little all day after lunch along with Tony. They'd had another nap, some Dinner and spent bath time splashing each other happily. Steve looked as exhausted as they did as he finally emerged from his project in the spare room, the one right next to Tony's. Bucky smiled at him. "Go sit down for a moment Steve, keep Bruce with you whilst I put Tony to bed then we'll show him ok?" He says gently, taking Tony into his arms and carrying him away. Bruce tilted his head at Steve silently the moment they where left alone. Steve smiled a little at him and coo'd a bit. 

"Hey baby boy, what's going on?" He asks, taking the boy up into his arms. Bruce gurgled gibberish to him and Steve nodded like he understood. "That's really nice big guy." He says brushing some of those curls out of Bruce's eyes.

"Steve" Bucky's voice calls and Steve smiles, lifting the boy up quietly as he chatted away and giggled. Bucky's heart melted at the sound as they walked into Bruce's new room.

With the same set up as Tony's, a large window in the back. Oak crib on the right of the room, rocking chair by the window and changing table on the left wall. The walls were painted in light blue with different atoms that Steve had looked up scattered across each wall, the ceiling was painted with glow in the dark stars with constellations painted into it. The carpet had different DNA patterns in the carpet.

Bruce let out the most heart breaking gasp of surprise either men had ever heard and it reminded them so much of Tony's first time in his room. Each men coo'd at him lightly as they got him changed into a large shirt and diaper and tucked him into bed. They turned on his mobile and left the night light on before leaving the room. Both their little boys where asleep and both men weren't far behind. 

The next step? introducing both boys to the team and other littles.


	3. A punishment and a chat.

Bruce stared at Tony in silence as he busied him self around the floor. Tony was undeniably big right now where as Bruce was incrediably little. Something Tony had happily pointed out as he watched Bruce get his butt changed this morning. Steve was in the kitchen cooking whilst Tony 'watched' him in the front room, he was stuck in the bouncer that Tony kept randomly bouncing anytime Bruce even attempted to sleep. "Come on Bruce, you can not just stay little for so long" He complains, it had been around 5 days since he had crashed and he'd been struggling to pull out of it, he'd had good days where for 2 or so hours he was big, but ultimately he crashed down again. Bruce glared at him angrily and huffs in annoyance.

"Go'way" He grunts out as Tony poked his diaper with a grin. "'Oni I say go'way!" He growls out, they'd figured out like this Bruce could get as angry as he wanted and the most the hulk would do was snort at his acts.

"Oh, poor baby wet his pants" He teased a bit. Bruce glared deciding to go for a low blow.

"Least I no' poop in them like you" He points at Tony angrily, the man goes bright red and stands up in a huff. 

"Steve, baby wet 'im self!" Tony calls out in annoyance. Bruce glared daggers at him, Tony was usually very nice to Bruce, big or little but today he was being horrible. 

"I've got it Steve. Keep cooking" Bucky's voice echo's through out the room and Tony glances up in shock. "You. Here now" Bucky growls out to Tony who had started backing up.

"Bucky come on, I'm big right now and-" Tony squeaked when Bucky came striding over and grabbed his ear. Bruce watched from his spot in the bouncer with a slight smirk. Tony was chucked over Bucky's lap as soon as he sat down. "Bucky! Big-Big!" Tony tries to argue but is silenced when his pants and boxers are pulled down.

"Let me get this straight. Big or little you are never ever to big to go over my knee" Bucky's hand came down quick and sharp. Tony let out a gasp. "You thought it was ok to pick on your brother when he's being little because he's a baby?" His hand came down again. "I'm sorry but who's butt was I changing last night because he couldn't stop peeing his pants?" He asks, hand going again. "Who can't help crying every time he gets the hiccups? Any time some of the other littles even mention the word baby who cries?" He asks. Tony lets out a sob as 10 more swats land on his butt, then moved it towards his sit spots. "IF I ever catch you teasing your brother or any other little about their age not only will I spank you with a spoon but I'll do it in front of who ever you're teasing!" He threatens and finally finishes. His hand rests on his boys ruby butt as he lets him sob for a moment. "Now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!" He sobs out, Bucky pulls him up and hugs him gently.

"It's ok. But you know this means you're getting little time, but you're being as young as Bruce." He tells him. "That means a year old little boy. No walking, no talking, You're drinking formula instead of milk and you'll be taking extra naps. That will be your next three days" Bucky informs, Tony grunts in annoyance but resigns when Bucky gives him 'that look'. "Good. Now you're going to sit in the corner and wait for me or Papa to come get you ready" He says seriously and Tony shuffles off to the corner.  Bucky then turned his attention to his other little boy and raised a brow. "It's not nice to tease people for using their diapers Bruce, I hope you're aware you're going to be using it in the same way for the next few days as well." Bruce gaped at him. "The only reason you're not getting a spanking is because he was teasing." He popped Bruce's pacifier into his mouth and walked into the kitchen, a sigh escaping him.

"What was that about?" Steve asks and Bucky grunts in annoyance.

"You know how kids are when they get a new sibling. Taking jabs and such? Well Tony decided today he'd do that so he gets to be as little as Bruce. Bruce is also confined to his diaper for Everything" He says strictly, Steve whistles.

"Owch, poor baby boys" He grins a bit, a hint of amusement on his lips as he finishes Bruce's sandwich. "You go get Tony changed. I'll feed Bruce" He grinned. Bucky nodded, leaving the room and collecting their other little boy.

********

Tony squirmed in annoyance as Bucky changed and dressed him. He'd put Tony in extra absorbent extra large diapers and was now pulling out a plain white vest, teddy bear footie pajama's, Teddy bear booties and mittens.  Tony was not having it.

"No!" He pulled away from Bucky's hands, trying to avoid the inevitable. "I'm not that little!" He argues and Bucky stops for a moment.

"No, you're not. But you're going to be treated as such until you understand that it's mean to pick on Bruce like that" He says seriously. "You two usually fall into the same head space. Just because he's littler right now and you where feeling older doesn't mean you can bully him." He says seriously, Tony squirms a little and huffs.

"I was big" He grunts out and Bucky shook his head.

"No. I think you where being a bigger little. Around 3-4. The only reason I think that is because Big Tony would never pick on Bruce, he'd coddle him and play with him but never make fun of him wearing certain things. He'd encourage it. So no, you might not be that Little but I'm doing what my mama did when ever I was mean to my younger sister and treated me the way I acted. The same applies to you" He says seriously. Watching Tony tear up and huff.

"But Bubby" He mumbles, tears slipping past his eyes as Bucky finishes slipping the last mitten into place. Bucky hushed him and popped a pacifier into his mouth.

"No words now little guy" He says sweetly, carrying him into the kitchen where Bruce is a squirming mess on Steve's lap. Bucky raised his brow as he watched Steve attempt to get a bottle into the boy's mouth, Bruce was trying to get away. Bucky blinked in confusion, Bruce loved his bottles, scratch that he loved having Steve give him his bottles. "What's going on?" He asks walking over. Steve glances up with a sigh.

"Think he is trying to be bigger because of...comments" He says sensitively, Bucky nods feeling the little in his arms tense slightly.

"I'll take Bruce. You get Tony here all fed and happy for his nap" He says. The two switch littles and Bucky bounces Bruce a little as Steve leaves with Tony. "Bruce Baby, if you drink this nothing will happen, can you trust me?" He whispers. Bruce glanced at him and sniffled.

"B...but" He whimpers, Bucky hushes him.

"It's ok to be a baby Bruce. If that's what you need then that's what you need." He says gently, easing the nipple into the boy's mouth and watching him suck. He's never been so relieved to hear the suckling of a little before. He makes a note to him self to call Phil and Fury for tips on this whole thing. "I know this is hard for you but try to let these things happen"

***********

Feed

Nap.

Change

Repeat.

That's what it's been all day for Tony and he was getting annoyed. He tried talking but it just resulted in Bucky or Steve hushing him or acting like it was baby babble. it was getting on his nerves fast. 

Bucky could see the melt down from a mile away, he knew it was coming so he tried to defuse it. "Ok Tony. It's bed time for Bruce so it's bed time for you." He says calmly lifting the boy and walking to the nursery.

"Bucky I don' wanna no more" Tony tried to complain, Bucky hushed him and set him on the table with a sigh.

"Ok, big guy look at me" Bucky says and Tony looks at him, tears in his eyes and close too falling down his cheeks, Bucky kisses his head lightly as he changes him whilst talking. "If you apologise to Bruce I will stop this. All you got to say is sorry" Tony glares at him.

"I'd rather take a full bottle of laxatives then apologise!" Bucky groans a little and sighs.

"Of course you would. Can't make things easy can you?" He asks with a sigh as he finished and set the boy in his crib with a bottle of milk. "I want that gone by tomorrow morning and we'll talk again."

******************

Bruce stared at Tony as Tony stared back at him. Both where facing each other in bouncers whilst the 'adults' went around the room cleaning up toys and other things. Bruce sucked strong on his pacifier as Tony grunted and wiggled in annoyance. Bucky glanced over at the two littles and rubs his forehead in annoyance. It had been three whole days since the argument and Tony still refused to apologise to Bruce. Bruce hadn't been able to get out of headspace enough to form words and Tony seemed determined to ride his punishment out without a 'sorry' to his brother.

Bucky finally decided it was time to make the call. Leaving them in the room with Steve he slips out and calls Phil. "Hey Bucky, what seems to be the problem?" Phil asks and Bucky swears he has a sixth sense.

"Well it started a few days ago..." Bucky informed the man about everything. The spanking Tony got, the rule Bruce now had. Everything. Phil listened in silence before chuckling lightly.

"Yeah we had a problem like that with Leo and Hunter. Leo was being a little shit about Hunter wearing diapers, kept taking the piss because Hunter as a big was this bad ass super spy, but when he's a little he's a baby. We did what you did, didn't really work in the end so we had to have them sit down and talk about it. Whilst in little space. That was....fun. Leo was worried that Hunter was going to take all of our attention and that we'd stop loving him or Jemma. Wasn't like that with Daisy though." He hums in thought. Bucky grins. 

"Perfect thank you! Steve will call later with dates for a play date ok?" He asks, getting a hum of agreement he hangs up. He's got two littles to get talking.

*******

"...You'll replace me." Tony said staring at Bruce as they bounced quietly, Steve had left the room not long after Bucky to get a bottle for them both. "You'll replace me because you're new and shiny. My father did it and now Bubby and Papa will too. You'll replace me and I'll be by my self again. Alone." He tears up sniffling. "Because you can be littler than me, because you can be quieter than me. Because you knew what you like and don't like and I didn't. They'll stop loving me and it's all because you're...new." He rubs at his eyes and Bruce watches for a moment before talking.

"Tony. Not gonna replace." Bruce fumbles for the words, his tongue not really doing what he wanted and that frustrated him. "They love you. Only took me in 'cause no other care giver. Would gimme away the moment they found someone" Bruce says seriously. His own tears forming. "You only a bit bigger than me, but you...you can word good in space. I...I stru...struggle to talk....you's smarter so they'd keep ya. I'm just'a accident" Bruce sniffles. Both littles where in tears.

Bucky listened to the exchange with Steve and their hearts broke as they looked to each other. They where going to fix this. It'd take time but they would.

Almost immediately the two caregivers where holding them, Bucky was taking the mittens off and the booties whilst Steve bounced Bruce and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. "Tony Baby, no one can replace you. We'd never get rid of either of you. You're our twin boys no matter what. Our Science bro babies" Bucky whispered. Steve smiled at hearing that as well as Tony.

"Yeah Bruce, you're no accident. If we had know sooner either of you were littles we would of kidnapped you and looked after you before now. Please don't think no one wants you. Just because you slip smaller then Tony sometimes doesn't mean we love you any less" He glances at Tony. "And you. Just because he's quieter and knew what he liked and stuff doesn't mean we like him any more than we like you. We love you both equally and if we have to kiss, coddle and paint it across you both then we will" Steve says with a nod. The two littles broke into sobs as they clung to their caretakers. Bucky and Steve shared a look.

This would be a lot of work but it'd be worth it.


	4. A relaxing day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO yes, the end of Bruces story for now. Preview is next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Bruce got a short story but it'll work out in the next series. Trust me

Bucky was watching his every move.

Since the talk with them about how they where both wanted Bruce hadn't been little again. That was two weeks ago and Bucky was following him everywhere. 

If he's down in the lab? Bucky's there.

If he goes to his floor to sleep or eat? Bucky's there.

If he leaves the tower to some random tea shop? Bucky is somehow there.

He can't even go toilet without Bucky waiting out side for him. It was getting on his nerves, Bucky kept trying to trick him to go down as well. No matter what Bruce did Bucky seemed to act like it was the biggest achievement in the world. An example of that was this afternoon when Bruce ate all of his stir fry. "Good job Bruce. You ate all your veggies!" Bruce had glared at him and walked off to go to his lab. Bucky had followed.

Now here he is, in his lab trying to work and Bucky's staring at him from the back of the room and tapping his metal hand on a table as Bruce worked. "Could you not?" He asks, Bucky raises a brow at him. "I'm trying to work, you're distracting me-" He says in annoyance but Bucky interrupts him.

"I'm trying to find my baby boy. He's two weeks late for little time and if I have to drag his big friend up stairs then I will." Bucky says calmly. "You won't like it" He warns and Bruce can feel the undertone. _**'Be little by choice or get spanked and be little without a choice'**_ "Fine." He lifts his hands up, turning everything off.

"You are the most persistent ass I have ever me, do you know that?" He says in annoyance. Bucky just sends him an easy smile. "Don't even think about it. We are in a highly dangerous lab, with chemicals that can explode. Let me get up to your floor and then you can baby me as much as you need" He grunts out. Bucky just lets his smile spread more as the scientist finishes packing his things away before angrily following his caregiver into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed Bucky lifted him up and braced him on his hip. Bruce glared daggers at him the entire time. "Is my baby boy pouting right now?" He coo's running his metal hand through Bruce's hair. Bruce shivers a little and grunts in annoyance. "Oh I think he is. Well lucky for you not only is Tony upstairs right now but so's Aunt Tasha as well as Uncle Nick and Phil with all of their littles. They've been waiting for your butt to show up all morning. So we're going to get you padded, changed and down to play with some other littles. I bet you'll love to see them" Bruce had paled a little and struggled in his hold.

"Bucky don't. I can't not with people!" He pleads, Bucky looks at his baby boy with a slight sigh and rubs Bruce's back. "I...People aren't my thing-so many at once I-I can't" He mumbles, with a sniffle.

"Bruce, you can spend the whole night on my hip if that makes you feel better but trust me. They're nice people, Tony even likes them and Tony doesn't like many people" He promises. Bruce shook his head a little.

"Fury isn't....He locks me up" Bruce mumbles and Bucky grunts a bit rubbing his back a bit.

"I know, but he's promised not to do that." He mumbles, kissing Bruce's head as the door's open. Steve glances up from his spot on the sofa, Nick and Phil beside him as five littles played on the floor. "Hey Stevie, got our baby boy from down stairs" Bucky says with a chuckle, Bruce hides head into his shoulder as he spots Nick. Bucky seems to look around before asking. "Natasha is...?" He asks.

"Nat's making food for the littles." Phil says with a sigh, he relaxed into the chair as he looked at the two in the doorway. He felt a small pang of guilt at the clear fear coming off of the little as Bucky whispers into his ear. "Is he ok?" He asks softly, Steve smiles at the two other adults.

"He's shy, he'll be fine" He assures watching them walk to Bruce's nursery and sighs. "He'll probably want to stay with Bucky the whole time. Bucky's his favourite" He says with a chuckle. The other two smile a little.

*******************

It took some time for Bucky and Bruce to come back in, Bruce was in a small white vest and blue booties on his feet. Nick let out a small noise from the back of his throat and Phil had to hide his grin when the two adults looked at him in confusion. Bucky let a grin spread across his face when he realised it was Nick who had made the noise and sat next to him. Bruce stayed attached to his side and spared a small glance at the taller man. Bucky grinned a little. "Aww, Nick. Are you jealous Bruce is so little compared to the others?" Nick glared at him a little and Bucky just grinned more.

"Buck." Steve warns lightly. "Don't tease" He warns, Bucky just huffs a little and leans back on the sofa. Gently patting the boys back as the other littles played.

"Papa, Bubby. Bru play?" Tony's voice asks, Bucky glances at the boy and smiles a little.

"Not right now baby boy. Bruce is feeling really little right now. Can you keep playing with the others yeah?" He asks a little. Bucky watches his boy pouting at him, a huff escaping him.

"But Bubby." Tony whines, Bucky and the others chuckle as Steve lifts him up.

"It's ok baby boy." He coo's "Bruce just needs a load of cuddles from Bubby right now 'cause there's a load of people here now. Can you show him how to be a big boy and play for a bit" Steve asks, Tony squirms but nods a little. Smiling he sets him on the floor again and watches them play. "I'm going to go see what's taking Nat so long." He kisses Bucky's cheek and Bucky rolls his eyes playfully before sighing as he watches Steve leave the room.

"Ok baby boy. Can you sit here whilst bubby goes toilet?" He coo'd, watching the boy wiggle in discomfort as he sets him on the sofa, next to Nick. His arms reached out immediately to Bucky with a grunt. Bucky shakes his head and smiles a little as he walks to the bathroom. Nick glances at the little boy, a soft smile sliding across his face as Bruce squirms and wiggles awkwardly on the sofa, his voice drops to a soft and caring tone.

"Hey Bruce. Do you mind if I hold you?" He asks gently, watching the little flinch a bit but glances at Nick cautiously. He slowly raises his arms to him and Nick has to fight the beaming smile that wants to grow on his face. He lifts the little onto his lap and rubs his back. "Phil, I think we need another little" He mumbles and Phil rolls his eyes.

"God, people think I'm the one who keeps bringing littles into this family but you're the one who grabbed Hunter, Leo and Jemma. All I did was grab Daisy" Phil scolds lightly, smiling as the youngest little in the room squirms on Nick's lap as he cuddles the boy close to him.

"But Phiillll" He let a grin spread across his lips. Daisy looks up and pouts, her hands reaching up to her 'mummy'. Phil rolls his eyes and lifts the girl into his lap.

"We have a sweet little girl here who wants all the cuddles" He coo'd hugging the little who just huffs and sticks her tongue out at her daddy. Nick sticks his out at her as well.

"God. You guys trying to teach the littles bad habits?" Steve's voice is heard, Natasha stands next to him holding a tray of sandwiches. "And you're doing it whilst holding my littlist guy?" He asks, a smirk forming on his face as Bruce looks at Steve with big doe eyes. He'd clearly spotted his bottle and was giving him the look that screamed 'feed me!'. Nick held the boy closer to him with a huff.

"Oh, no this isn't your guy anymore Rogers. This is my guy now" He jokes, Bruce looks a little confused before Steve smirks.

"Oh yeah? Lets test that." He gets in front of Bruce, and gets eye level with you. "Hey Bruce. Who's baby boy are you? Mine or Nicks?" He asks, a grin on his face. Bruce stares at him silently before turning his head and reaching his arms up. Steve blinks and glances over to see Bucky making a silly face at the boy. "I feel betrayed" He huffs. Bucky steals the boy away and takes the bottle from Steve before popping it into the boy's mouth.

"I know right? I was getting cuddles" Nick grunts out before feeling a slap to his cheek. He glances over to see Daisy patting his cheek with a pout. He grins at her. "Sorry Daisy chain, come 'ere" He steals her away and cuddles his little girl close. Steve sits down next to Tony as he eats. Cuddling his little boy close.

The littles all ate silently as Natasha took a seat next to Bucky watching him feed the little. He smiles at her for a moment and then focus's on the bottle. Natasha chuckles. "I don't know how you do that. I'm kinda glad I'm a neutral. I'm horrible at dealing with littles." She mutters, Bucky chuckles deeply.

"I remember getting my classification and being scared" He mumbles. "I didn't think I'd be able to handle looking after a little. Then me and Steve met Peggy and by god did we all click......then the...that happened. Now we have two little cheeky boys to look after" He mumbles, watching Bruce close his eyes. Almost asleep by the time the bottle is empty. Nick chuckles.

"I was the same. Thought that they where fuc-messing with me. Met Leo and Jemma and it clicked. Phil had his eye on Hunter so by the time we met it was almost one big happy family. Then we recruited Skye and got a Daisy." He mummers. Phil grins a bit.

"I took a few classification tests, originally I was a neutral but a few years later I retook it. I was already close to being a caretaker anyways so when they said I had managed to pass to a caretaker I was over joyed. My team held Jemma and Leo and at the time I had no idea they were Fury's littles. I found Skye but she wasn't classified. Scared what it would say. So I took Hunter in, made Skye get tested then took her in as our little. Though Fury's the one who keeps taking them in. If it went his way we'd have over 12 littles in our home right now." Fury stuck his tongue out a little as he cuddled his little. All the caregivers look to Steve who shrugged.

"I took it 5 times because I was positive they where pulling my leg. I was a skinny, sick no-body from Brooklyn and they expected me to hold some little? I laughed each time, Bucky teased me about it a bit too." He said with a grin. Bucky laughs. "I remember that, threaten' to treat you like a little to see if it was a muck up" He says laughing a bit. The caregivers sit in a relaxed silence as the littles played together. Bruce clung to Bucky as he slept.

It was a good day.


	5. PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM BOOM BOOM. Preview for the next series~

"Steve?" Clint asks as he spars with the man in front of him.

"Yeah?" Steve responds, aiming a kick to the side of the man.

"Think you could come with me to get re-classified?" He asks dodging it and getting a well placed hit to the guy.

"Sure. Not planning on stealing one of my littles are you?" He teased a bit.

"Hopefully not."


End file.
